The invention relates to an input device for so-called capacitive touch-sensitive displays, and to the use thereof.
Input devices for displays of this kind are known in principle.
For example, input styluses are known, which consist of an electrically conductive shaft, wherein a soft, conductive, elastically formed contact plug for the display/display surface is formed at one end thereof.
With such input pens it is disadvantageous that they are too expensive for use as purely an input pen and moreover, do not have a writing or application function.
Further, input pens are known, which at one end comprise a writing utensil or applicator and at the other end, an electrically conductive arrangement in the form of a contact plug, which when the capacitive display is touched permits or triggers an input function.
The known input pens mentioned above, however, have a number of disadvantages.
For example, the manufacture of such pens is expensive. Almost all of these input pens according to the state of the art are present as ball point pens, which means that the user has not much to choose from.